marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America: Shield Slash! Season 1 Episode 1
Plot Black & white images tell the story of the first american superhero. Narrator: Captain America is here! Despite coming from a very poor familiy, and not having the physical requirements needed to enlist, young Steve Rogers never gave up, and the best scientists in the nation helped him find a way to fight on the front for his country, giving birth to America's first super-soldier. Concluding the motion picture they were protagonizing, Cap and his squad pose in front of the camera to give an important moral. Captain America: No matter our circumstances, we can always find a way to help those in need. This nation requires people willing to take action for what they believe is right, and I know for sure you are nothing less than that. More movie clips starring the Captain are shown, one of them ending in a conversation between him and a little girl. Captain America: Don't worry about it, little Betsy. I'll put an end to this reign of terror and you'll see your parents again. I promise. Betsy hugs him, tearing up. Last scene shows our triumphant hero standing with his arms on his hips, and smiling for having one his mortal archenemies, the Hate-Monger, locked up in a small cell behind him. Captain America: Phew! That one sure played hard-to-get. Giant obstacles just like the Hate-Monger right here tend to appear in our paths in these times of war, but that doesn't mean we just've to accept defeat before even trying to fight. You have no excuse to give up if I don't do it first. Narrator: That speaking ability is an innate superpower of his! With the help of his loyal, new allies, the Invaders, Captain America fights as a symbol of peace and justice for the entire world! Good luck, Captain America, wherever you might be! 2019 Int. Triskelion, California - Day Last floor of the tower; Nick Fury is standing in front of his window, where he can get a panoramic view of Los Ángeles, which he observes calmly until Dr. Hank Pym arrives to his office, wearing a lab coat. Nick Fury: So? Did you take the tests? Dr. Hank Pym: He is the original. Nick: He must be depressed. Dr. Pym: Depressed? That guy? Sir, as soon as you hear the nonsense he says...and how horrible he sings... Nick: The singer was him? Thought we had a rookie in the building...Maybe he's just in denial of reality. Hope your presentation will not drive him crazier. Int. Interrogation Room Although he's inside a depressing, gray space, Captain America seems to be pretty entertained and happy just by lying on his chair while whistling a popular song. Steve: How did that one go? ♫ kiss me oncee, then kiss me twiiceee ♫ Nick and Dr. Pym enter the room. Nick: Good afternoon, Captain. My name is Nick Fury, this is my colleague, Dr. Hank Pym. Steve: Good afternoon, gentlemen! He stands up fast, greeting the two men, who do not respond in the same enthusiastic way; this only makes Steve's energetic and dynamic mood stand out even more. Steve: Nicky, let me tell you that eyepatch looks just perfect on you. Gives you that badass, but attractive look we men are all looking for. Nick raises an eyebrow after getting a bit confused by him acting this way, while Dr. Pym rolls his eyes, making his exasperation obvious. Nick: Let's sit down. Before getting to the important, we should thank you if you go over what happened to you before your coming to this place. Steve: Fine. It started this morning. My team, the Invaders, and I, were just reaching the headquarters of this evil, crazy german scientist... 1945 Int. Invaders' aircraft, overflying one of Hydra's military bases Spitfire and Captain America were kissing passionately when Union Jack cut off their moment to talk to Steve. Union Jack: We should already be out of this plane, sir. The Captain ignores him. Union Jack: Sir. Steve: Oh, can't you just wait one minute more? I've got everything under control, calm down a bit. Category:Episodes Category:Captain America: Shield Slash! episodes Category:Captain America: Shield Slash season 1